Def Leppard
Def Leppard (искаженное — глухой леопард) — британская рок-группа из Шеффилда, Йоркшир, Англия; образована в 1977 году. Их стилевая манера с годами претерпела ряд изменений, двигаясь от хард-рока к поп-року. Def Leppard дебютировали как NWOBHM-группа с альбомом On Through the Night в 1980 году. Пик популярности этой группы пришёлся на 1984-89 годы, когда вышли их платиновые альбомы Pyromania и Hysteria. Синглы с диска Hysteria оказались наиболее успешными за всю их карьеру: «Love Bites» (1-е место в США), «Pour Some Sugar On Me» (2-е место в США), «Armageddon It» (3-е место в США). В 1995 году были занесены в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса как единственные исполнители, выступившие на трёх континентах в течение одних суток. История группы 1977—1979 thumb|220px|Вокалист группы [[Джо Эллиот]] Популярная английская хард-роковая группа была сформирована в 1977 году в Шеффилде (Йоркшир) Питом Уиллисом (р. 16 февраля 1960, Шеффилд, Англия; гитара), Риком Сэведжем (р. 2 декабря 1960, Шеффилд, Англия; бас) и Тони Кеннингом (ударные), под названием «Atomic Mass». Когда Джо Эллиотт (р. 1 августа 1959, Шеффилд, Англия; вокал) присоединился к ним, команда сменила название на «Def Leppard». Эллиотт также являлся автором логотипа группы — он вспомнил свой плакат, нарисованный на школьной лекции по пластике. Квартет поначалу снимал крохотную каморку на фабрике по производству ложек, которая служила им местом для репетиций 5 раз в неделю. В начале 1978-го Уиллис встретил другого молодого гитариста, Стива Кларка (р. 23 апреля 1960, Шеффилд, Англия, ум. 8 января 1991, Лондон, Англия), и пригласил его присоединиться к их группе. Кларк согласился только при условии, что они будут играть некоторые «надлежащие» концерты, и в июле того же года «Def Leppard» дебютировали в Вестфилдской школе перед аудиторией из 150 детей. После нескольких сейшенов группа решила расстаться со своим барабанщиком, Тони Кеннингом, заменив его Фрэнком Нуном, который до этого работал с другой шеффилдской командой «Next Band». В 1979 году «Def Leppard» записали дебютный EP на «Bludgeon Riffola Records», включивший в себя «Ride Into The Sun», «Getcha Rocks Off» и «The Overture». Вскоре после его выхода Фрэнк вернулся в «Next Band» и постоянным барабанщиком «Def Leppard» стал Рик Аллен (р. 1 ноября 1963, Шеффилд, Англия). Восхождение к славе (1980—1983) Дебютный альбом Def Leppard On Through the Night, был издан 14 марта 1980 года. Хотя альбом попал в Топ 15 в Великобритании, многие ранние поклонники потеряли интерес к группе, потому что группа изо всех сил пыталась обратить на себя внимание американской аудитории, особенно это было заметно при записи песни «Hello America», а затем последовали многочисленные гастроли по США (с поддержкой Pat Travers, AC/DC и Теда Ньюджента). Выступление на фестивале в Рединге в августе было омрачено, когда зрители выразили свое недовольство, забрасывая группу пивными банками и бутылками, наполненными мочой. Позже в документальном фильме из серии Metal Evolution Джо Эллиот сказал, что СМИ излишне разрекламировали данный фестиваль и из-за этого все группы в тот день испытали на себе гнев и недовольство толпы. Def Leppard к тому времени привлекла внимание продюсера AC/DC Роберта Джона «Матта» Ланжа, который предложил работать с Def Leppard над их вторым альбомом, High 'n' Dry, выпущенным 11 июля 1981 года. Дотошный подход Ланжа в студии помог им начать определить их звучание на будущие годы. Несмотря на невпечатляющие продажи альбома, видео группы на «Bringin 'On The Heartbreak» стало одним из первых видео металл групп, которое с удовольствием крутили на канале MTV в 1982 году, в результате чего группа Def Leppard привлекла к себе благосклонность публики в США. После выхода альбома High 'n' Dry, группа отправилась в европейский тур. Группа выступала на открытии концертов Оззи Осборна и Blackfoot. Hysteria (1984—1989) После своего прорыва группа в феврале 1984 года переехала в Дублин, исключительно для уменьшения налогообложения с продаж Pyromania. Роберт Джон Ланж первоначально присоединился на этапе написании песен для нового альбома, но потом вдруг отказался с ними работать в качестве продюсера, объяснив свой уход тем, что ему нужно передохнуть. Вместо него был приглашен Джим Штейнман . 31 декабря 1984 года ударник Рик Аллен попал в автокатастрофу, в результате которой потерял левую руку. Но группа не бросила в беде своего барабанщика и не возобновляла работу, пока Аллен не придумал специально разработанный комплект ударных, на которых можно было играть с помощью ног. В течение этого периода Ланж решил вновь работать с группой. Возвращение Рика Аллена на сцену состоялось на фестивале Monsters of Rock в 1986 году в Англии . После более чем трех лет записи Def Leppard, альбом ''Hysteria был издан 3 августа 1987 года. Первый сингл с альбома, «Animal», стал первой песней, попавшей в Топ 10 хитом в Великобритании. Hysteria сразу возглавил чарты лучших альбомов Великобритании в первую неделю релиза. Тем не менее, продажи альбома в США шли относительно медленно (по сравнению с Pyromania) до выпуска четвёртого сингла «Pour Some Sugar on Me» и, наконец, достигла вершины американского чарта Billboard 200 в июле 1988 года . Видео снятое на песню «Pour Some Sugar on Me» заняло первое место на канале MTV за рекордные 73 дня (с 26 мая по 5 сентября 1988 года). «Pour Some Sugar on Me» заняла вторую позицию на канале VH1 «100 величайших песен 80-х годов» в 2006 году . По всему миру было продано 20 миллионов копий альбома . ''Adrenalize (1990—1999) После Hysteria группа быстро приступила к работе над своим пятым альбомом, в надежде избежать ещё одного длительного перерыва. Алкоголизм Стива Кларка усугубился до такой степени, что он постоянно то появлялся, то исчезал из центра реабилитации . Запись сессий для нового альбома Def Leppard была под постоянной угрозой из-за отсутствия Кларка. В середине 1990-х группа решила дать Стиву шестимесячный отпуск из группы. Стив Кларк умер от смеси наркотиков и алкоголя 8 января 1991 года в своем доме в Лондоне. Это стало большим ударом для всех поклонников группы Def Leppard и её участников. Остальные члены группы Def Leppard решили продолжить работу над альбомом, в итоге он был закончен вчетвером. Фил Коллен играл за двоих, подражая стилю игры Кларка. Пятый альбом группы Adrenalize был выпущен в марте 1992 года. Adrenalize одновременно стал альбомом номер один в чартах Великобритании и США. Первый сингл «Let’s Get Rocked», мгновенно стал хитом, затем группа Def Leppard записала видео клип на песню «Let’s Get Rocked» в 1992 году, который сразу же попал на MTV Video Music Awards, где он был номинирован на лучшее видео года . В апреле 1992 года Def Leppard появились на концерте памяти Фредди Меркьюри на стадионе Уэмбли, Лондон, исполнив три песни набор «Animal», «Let’s Get Rocked» и песню Queen «Now I’m Here» с гитаристом Брайаном Мэем . Джо Эллиот позже исполнил «Tie Your Mother Down» с остальными членами группы Queen и гитаристом группы Guns N' Roses Слэшем. В 1992 году последовало мировое турне с бывшим гитаристом групп Dio и Whitesnake Вивианом Кэмпбеллом, который был принят на место Стива Кларка. Среди гитаристов, которые были прослушаны были Эдриан Смит, Джон Сайкс и Гэри Хоуи. На популярность Def Leppard начало оказывать влияние появление альтернативного рока, в том числе гранж. 2000—2008 5 сентября 2000 года Def Leppard были введены в «Rock Walk of Fame» на Hollywood’s Sunset Boulevard их другом Брайаном Мэем из группы Queen. В 2001 году VH1 представили фильм «Hysteria - The Def Leppard Story», биографический фильм о группе. thumb|Def Leppard at the Sweden Rock Festival, 2008. Десятый альбом группы вышел в июле 2002 и был назван просто X''. Он получился с сильным смещением в сторону поп-музыки, и это не удивительно, в его записи приняли участие Бритни Спирс и «Backstreet Boys». ''X считается наименее успешным выпуском группы. 23 мая 2006 года Def Leppard выпустили альбом «кавер-версий», названный Yeah!. В мае 2008 выходит альбом Songs From the Sparkle Lounge, который немного не дотягивает в американских хит-парадах до первого места. Публика очень тепло встретила альбом; его можно назвать одной из самых выдающихся работ Def Leppard. Обложка весьма напоминает альбом The Beatles Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band. В 2010 году вышел сборник Retromania, в который были включены не только классические композиции группы, но и бонусы разных времён. 3-го июня 2011 года Def Leppard выпустили двойной концертный альбом Mirrorball, на котором также нашлось место для трёх новых студийных песен. По словам участников группы, после выпуска нового CD они планируют засесть в студии и записать студийный альбом, дата выпуска которого планируется на лето 2012 года . Состав Текущий состав * Джо Эллиотт (Joe Elliott) — вокал (1977—наши дни) * Рик Сэвидж (Rick Savage) — бас-гитара (1977—наши дни) * Рик Аллен (Rick Allen) — ударные (1978—наши дни) * Фил Коллен (Phil Collen) — гитара (1982—наши дни) * Вивиан Кэмпбелл (Vivian Campbell) — гитара (1992—наши дни) Бывшие участники * Пит Уиллис (Pete Willis) — гитара (1977—1982) * Тони Кеннинг (Tony Kenning) — ударные (1977—1978) * Фрэнк Нун (Frank Noon) — ударные (1978) * Стив Кларк (Steve Clark) — гитара (1978—1991) † Участники ImageSize = width:800 height:400 PlotArea = left:110 bottom:120 top:0 right:30 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1977 till:06/01/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Вокал id:bass value:green legend:Бас id:lead;guitar value:blue legend:Гитара id:drums value:purple legend:Ударные id:lines value:black legend:Студийный_альбом id:lines2 value:gray(0.85) legend:Концертный_альбом Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:2 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1977 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:1977 LineData = at:01/01/1979 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1980 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1981 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1983 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1987 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1992 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1993 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1996 color:black layer:back at:01/01/1999 color:black layer:back at:01/01/2002 color:black layer:back at:01/01/2006 color:black layer:back at:01/01/2008 color:black layer:back at:01/01/2011 color:lines2 layer:back BarData = bar:Joe;Elliott text:"Джо Эллиотт" bar:Rick;Savage text:"Рик Сэвидж" bar:Pete;Willis text:"Пит Уиллис" bar:Steve;Clark text:"Стив Кларк" bar:Phil;Collen text:"Фил Коллен" bar:Vivian;Campbell text:"Вивиан Кэмпбелл" bar:Tony;Kenning text:"Тони Кеннинг" bar:Frank;Noon text:"Фрэнк Нун" bar:Rick;Allen text:"Рик Аллен" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Vivian;Campbell from:01/01/1992 till:end color:lead;guitar bar:Phil;Collen from:01/01/1982 till:end color:lead;guitar bar:Steve;Clark from:01/01/1978 till:01/01/1991 color:lead;guitar bar:Rick;Allen from:01/01/1978 till:end color:drums bar:Frank;Noon from:01/01/1978 till:01/01/1978 color:drums bar:Tony;Kenning from:start till:01/01/1978 color:drums bar:Pete;Willis from:start till:01/01/1982 color:lead;guitar bar:Rick;Savage from:start till:end color:bass bar:Joe;Elliott from:start till:end color:vocals Дискография Студийные альбомы * 1979 On Through the Night * 1981 High ’n’ Dry * 1983 Pyromania * 1987 Hysteria * 1992 Adrenalize * 1993 Retro Active * 1996 Slang * 1999 Euphoria * 2002 X * 2004 Best Of * 2005 Rock Of Ages The Definitive Collection * 2006 Yeah! * 2008 Songs from the Sparkle Lounge * 2011 Mirrorball Мини-альбомы * 1979 The Def Leppard E.P. * 1992 Live: In the Clubs, in Your Face Концертные альбомы * 2011 MirrorballDef Leppard Record New Songs for 'Mirrorball' Live Album in June Сборники * 1995 Vault-Greatest Hits 1980-1995 * 2004 Best of Def Leppard * 2005 Rock of Ages: The Definitive Collection Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт Def Leppard * Def Leppard на Encyclopaedia Metallum * The Def Leppard World — Discography Категория:Def Leppard Категория:Рок-группы Великобритании Категория:Исполнители, возглавлявшие Billboard Hot 100 Категория:Хард-рок-группы Категория:Рекордсмены Книги рекордов Гиннесса Категория:Хеви-метал-группы Великобритании Категория:Музыкальные коллективы, появившиеся в 1977 году Категория:Музыкальные коллективы 1970-х Категория:Музыкальные коллективы 1980-х Категория:Музыкальные коллективы 1990-х Категория:Музыкальные коллективы 2000-х Категория:Музыкальные коллективы 2010-х Категория:Квинтеты